Jail Surprise
by FalconMage
Summary: This is a M/M story that involves smexing in between the movies. Has Master Ox and Master Croc in it. I have no idea why I wrote this. Story setting is after the five and po left Gong Men prison, leaving ox and croc in jail. I love that funny scene.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda 2 and if I did, I'll probably be rich and blah blah. I'm just a damn bloody perverted sad man, sitting in his mother's kitchen writing porn stories out of kung fu panda 2. So, I've watched the show for a while and this was what I thought up of after watching it. Took me a while to write since I had something in between.

Warning, has gay smex in it and an unusual pairing, even for me. It's between Master Ox and Master Croc. Enjoy, I think.

* * *

><p>Jail Surprise<p>

* * *

><p>"So, do you think that kung fu is really dead when you proclaim those words to that fat panda?" Master Croc slumped by the side of the jail door.<p>

After the five had left, Po was left standing there to berate with himself about the proper decision that he would need to make in order to defeat the great Lord Shen. Who would have thought that a peacock, an actual peacock could fight that good for kung fu? He's trying to destroy kung fu and yet, knows how to fight far better than some 'bird brains' that the panda had ever seen or heard.

Eventually, Po had made up his mind and left the prison cell, still unable to convince Master Croc and Master Ox to fight for what is right. They were right on one side but on the other hand, it wasn't proper either way. Master Oogway had taught each kung fu students better; to not give up unless you're dead, or, so the saying goes. That senile turtle never really spoke words that were right to the point anyways.

Master Ox turned his back, "I'm not too sure, to be honest but I know one thing, Lord Shen has the upper hand in this fight. We can't do anything about it. With those atrocious weapons, we are no match for it."

Master Croc looked solemn and twirled his fingers together, looking down, unable to face the ox with dignity and self respect. He was still an apprentice, not exactly a Master yet since he was still training under Master Ox and Master Flying Rhino but through the many fights that he had encountered so far, he had done more than his share of action. His name had soared high with the wind and every soul in China knows his name, flying under the wings of Master Ox and Flying Rhino. The croc wasn't ashamed that he was at the lower ranking but through his works, he had known better that he had achieved far higher than any other reptiles out there.

He looked up and was faced with the ox. Through the years of the mighty ox, he had proven himself to be a stern warrior with principals that he would hold on to but at this very moment, he's doubtful about it. What more could happen when they are down here, not helping his very own city that's about to be destroyed? Is he really going to sit here without doing anything else?

"I hope for the best…" Master Ox sighed heavily and turned, walking over to the bars, "There's nothing that we could do even if we get ourselves free."

"But they are fighting right above us, they are fighting against Lord Shen and - "

"Let them fight for all I care!" The male bellowed with both knuckles smashing against metal. "Master Flying Rhino is already dead and if he couldn't stop him, what more could that fat panda and the furious five do?"

"But - "

"Dammit it all! Dammit!" He gave another roar.

"Friend!"

Not the best of words but it helped. Master Croc gripped on to the ox's shoulder, clutched as hard as he could. This isn't the time to let rage overwhelm each other but staying calm and actually hope for the best for the city. However, his master's short fuse was beginning to really irk him. Being the calm one within the group, it was a bit of a fiduciary duty for him to keep each other intact. "Please keep it together. Raging on like this would do you no good."

The ox's chest rose up and down as he tried to make do with it. Something was bothering him inside out but he has no idea what it was. "I'll be sleeping. If you need anything, don't wake me up." He grunted and shrugged that paw away.

Master Croc was taken aback by his actions but should have seen that coming. He had known him better than that, than to just let it go in an instant. Sighing softly, perhaps it's time to practice some kung fu moves that he was trying to perfect. If that's not gonna help, meditation could be the answer. He caught a glimpse of the ox as he lay on to his side, staring to the wall in front.

"And despair for dessert."

* * *

><p>The daunting air that loomed within the dark prison walls could send chills down anybody's spine. Fear were written all over the place and the rough scratches upon the walls portrayed how old and bored the past prisoners were. Each cell was, by now; empty, except for two single souls staying together in one. The rest took this opportunity and broke free; no one was there to stop them, not even the two masters who were sulking by themselves.<p>

It was pathetic… two high ranking masters, keeping themselves down here in these four prison walls and not doing anything in order to protect the valley. It was disheartening but there was a hint of truth in Master Ox's words. Kung Fu might be extinct.

Master Croc sat in lotus position, faced at metal bars that held him in. His breathing was calm and serene; mind and soul cleared from any doubts or deception. At this peak of time, there weren't much that he could do but stay calm and hope for the best. It killed him inside out that he couldn't do anything to save his city but even if he did lay his life down to save everyone, there is a higher possible chance that he will lose the battle. That much he knew but… maybe Master Ox was wrong. Nobody is right all the time and with the help of the dragon warrior and the Furious Five, he might have a chance.

Looking over to the side, he saw the large male laying down on to the bed with a solemn expression. Both eyes were closed shut and his chest rose up and down, expanding his large chest and body. The croc had to admit, he was jealous about Master Ox. No matter what he did, he couldn't rise up to the level and standard of his. His Kung Fu improved dramatically over the years and through hard training, the ox managed to develop muscles that the croc yearned for all his life. He trained, he worked out, he tried all methods but regardless, the croc still hadn't changed physically. Of course, it hardened his inner muscles and scales but that was beside the point.

Despite being jealous about it, he still respects Master Ox no matter what but now, perhaps, it's time to disobey his commands.

The croc gave one final glance before getting up on to his feet, gingerly padding over. This would be his first counter argument against the ox but it just had to be done. He was about to express his feelings when he saw the ox's paw traveled down below, snaked its way to groin area. It didn't bothered the scaley reptile since, at times, most males scratch underneath their balls or something but what he did was definitely intentional. Master Ox started rubbing around his intimate areas but after a while, it doesn't seemed to be going off. That paw was left stagnant and a few seconds later, he saw something growing in between those beefy legs.

If he didn't know any better, the ox was groping himself! It… wasn't unusual or anything but… the fact that Master Ox did it out here in the open, in front of the croc made him cringe. Sex was never a true weapon for Kung Fu and they were taught to suppress these urges before it gets out of hand. Due to this, mating season was never an easy part for certain felines or canines. Some went as far as to masturbate in secret while others tried their level best to hold it out. Taking another look at the ox's paw, it has yet to leave its original place and that made the croc slightly uncomfortable. Not at the thought that a male might be horny and things could turn gay for him but the prospect of his master, knowing his deepest desire… desires to man handle that hard earned body like it was his.

He had never considered himself attracted towards the female species and with the intense training that he received from both Master Ox and Flying Rhino, female wooing was kept at a minimal. Whenever he was out in the village to get groceries for the cook, his eyes weren't trained to look at other females but rather, looking at other males. He had always been fascinated at the way a male body moved and swayed. Once a few times, the reptile ogled at male wolves and their powerful physique. Those hard trained chest and washboard abs… fur matted down till their muscles were clearly defined right under them. Of course, most were too egoistic for their own good as they flexed and paraded around only in their tight-skinned trousers but it provided eye candy.

And now… he has Master Ox here… feeling up for himself and highly doubts that he knew that the croc was looking at him. Few minutes had passed and the reptile had yet to announce his personal intentions.

_Perhaps it's best to let things go… god… look at that bulge, it's gotta be huge… Master Ox must be well hung as I've always thought he was._

The fact that a male was groping himself kinda made him hard in more ways than one. A small tent had started to form underneath those training shorts and it started to hurt. His eyes were set on to his own bulge and a single finger was placed right at the tip of it. The simple touch made him gasped and took a step back, wonderful pleasure of sex raked through his body. As far as he could remember, his last masturbation was a month ago, when he cleansed himself underneath a waterfall. It provided privacy and better yet, no one could accuse him of being a kung fu fighter.

Sighing softly, the croc tried to shove that thought away. It was embarrassing… to be fantasizing about his master in kung fu and to desire for him. This could ruin a beautiful relationship and there is a high possibility that the ox doesn't swing that way. He never knew Master Ox's sexual taste but that's probably on a need to know basis only. Once again, he had to look away and tried to gather up as much courage as he could.

_It's about the city! It's the city! It's not about Master Ox! _He berated slightly. Balled up his fist and he finally got the courage to speak up.

"Master Ox, my friend, we… should stop what we're doing and actually help the five and dragon warrior to defend this place."

Just as the last word left his mouth, an eerie silence crept into the air, not a word afterwards. Master Croc sustained his composure and tried to keep himself calm, ready for anything that might haul into his direction. If Master Ox continued to weaken himself down like this, there's nothing else that he could do but break free. It was frustrating that the people above him were suffering the wrath of Lord Shen and here he is, moping in depression, sulking away like a coward.

A few more minutes and the reptile sighed in defeat; looks like it's him and only him alone this time. He was about to turn away when a large paw gripped on his right shoulder.

"Why do you think we should?"

Finally. He has spoken.

"Because…we should. It's our city and it won't do us any good by being down here." The croc puffed his chest out.

"Did you not hear what Lord Shen said when we were imprisoned here?" Master Ox's nostril flared with anger.

"I know what he said and I don't need to be reminded by him again,"

"Then let me remind you again." The ox got up on his feet and got a grip on to the reptile's head, lowering to his ears. "If we stand up to Shen… he will turn the weapon… on the city…" His voice came down to a whisper and there was slight evidence of anger in between clenched teeth, "And that would kill… every… fucking… people… in this… fucking… city…"

Those words stung like a dagger piercing through his heart. It didn't matter if he was angry, it didn't matter if there was no hope for Kung Fu but it mattered that he didn't do anything about it. Master Ox rarely spoke in such uncivilized manner but his words were true and direct. He was right… that weapon would kill everybody. Every living being that existed in the city would perish and nothing could have stopped Lord Shen but the fact that they did nothing to stop this madness raged both males uncontrollably.

Master Croc shuddered at his words and pushed the ox's chest a little apart. "No, I shall not stay here and be a weakling. Why should we protect Gongmen City by not protecting it?"

"Because we do not possess the same power that he has!" The ox bellowed and stomped on to the ground. His breathing got heavier by now and was sweating profusely; sweat dripped off from forehead and down to his barreled chest. The reptile stared at him with concern but slowly darted towards his nipples. He has no idea why he did that but from what he knew… Master Ox's nipples were hardened and sensitive to the touch. Peering down further, an obvious bulge had emerged from those pants and from the looks of it; the male was tenting up clumsily.

Master Croc gripped the ox's shoulder and pushed him down, falling off to the bed behind. "Why are you so angry? Tell me? You're frustrated with yourself? Or is because you're a weakling at this point that you don't know what's right and what's wrong? Is that it?"

"Hold your tongue, Master Croc…" He hissed back.

"Should I?" The reptile pinned the male down with force. "Or maybe… it's because you're too pent up and you've got no other outlet to let it all out? Tell me, Master Ox… when was the last time that you've actually pleasured yourself?"

The bulky male was stunned by his words but pushed the croc away. "That is none of your concern and you should know better than to indulge into such act."

"Do not lie! My friend!" His voiced overpowered the ox and in the end, he had the upper hand in this. "Your cock says differently. Do not deny that. Look at your crotch. It's soaked with pre and you dare say that we shouldn't indulge ourselves in such act? Don't be foolish."

"I…" That stammer was a clear evidence for submissiveness. Master Ox was never the one to be a tail raiser but if he were to be in position, the role of dominance should be implied to him but the latter says differently. His face blushed hotly and couldn't retort back to that comment. No longer was the bull in charge and he gasped in surprise when he felt a set of paws against his chest, feeling up those tensed muscles.

The paws traveled across pectorals and in the end, landed between both nipples. A simple and soft pinch was enough to trigger the ox's sexual pleasure and he moaned softly. His muscles were extremely tensed by now and what the croc did sent pleasures down through his spine. There is no telling when the bull's last release was but he bet on his life that there's at least a whole month worth of cum. The fact that his pants were soaked with pre clearly indicated that he was on the verge of cumming but there's not fun in premature cum.

Grinning devilishly, Master Croc sat on to the ox's lap, grinding crotch against his ass. "My friend… do not judge me for who I am but you're the sexiest man alive. Don't be modest with yourself. You're strong… large… manly… and your musk… it makes woman from the other side of town drool at such fantasy."

"Y-Your words… are seductive…" Master Ox whined.

"Is it now?" A devilish grin and some slight grinding later, the master below him was moaning submissively. The croc didn't do much but the result was satisfying. His ass grinded half heartedly on to the groins of the ox and his counterpart knew that he was doing this on purpose. He was practically teasing him from under his pants and the urge to cum churned within the confines of his ball sac.

There's nothing more that the ox could do but let the croc has his way with him. "What happened to saving the city...? ungh…"

"We'll save the city in a while. Meanwhile, we've got a crisis at hand, don't you think so too?"

"Do not… patronize me… Master Croc." He hissed with clenched teeth.

"My friend, you're too tense. We need to get all of those pent up frustration away or it could ruin your performance tremendously."

"How…" Before another word came out from his mouth, the reptile had slipped his grubby paws into the ox's pants, groping and fondling his most intimate areas. The male clearly was aroused by now and a hardening cock do not lie, not one bit. Leaning in forward to the ox's face, the croc softly licked against his nose, flashing rows of predatory teeth.

If it was a smaller prey than the croc, one would be scared to death by now but the ox was stronger and larger than him; not afraid of such intimidation. However… he took that as a sign to close in the gap. As his lust filled desire clouded his judgement that triggered the button to kiss his counterpart. Both lips were joined together and Master Croc was taken aback by such brash action. He hadn't expected him to kiss or actually reciprocate but he was doing this willingly. Cocking his head to the side, Master Croc closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of another male within his grasps. His tongue slithered out and forced entry to the other male's succulent confines. The depth that he achieved was more than enough to elicit a moan and soon enough, both males were fighting in tongues to exchange dominance. A few tangles and licks ensured by now and their passion had started to escalated into deeper waters.

The croc had no intention of being idle and his paws did the talking. That hindering pants of the ox was pulled down half way through but enough to expose a rather large protruding cock. Despite his urge to finally witness the well endowed bull in his prime, their lips were locked into another level of fulfillment. The ox held Master Croc's head in place and didn't want him to let go. Both were tilted to the side and they have finally achieved a level of intimacy and passion that danced within their souls. Soft grunts and moans reverberated through the prison walls and this was followed by lewd sounds of tongue playing; saliva swapping in the process.

A few gropes to give one last final pleasure and the croc decided to continue to tease the larger male. His paws travelled upwards slowly while caressing against that slightly pudgy belly. Master Ox wasn't fat but rather, he was a muscle gut kind of guy. His slight belly was hard and yet, soft at the same time, comfortable for cuddling while feeling up against pecs. Those hard pectorals couldn't be missed and that turned him on so much. A few fingers lingered up around his chest before landing to his intended target. The croc broke the kiss gently, despite hesitating for a minute or so. Their eyes were locked into each other and there was, without a doubt, lust present within them.

With a grin, Master Croc tweaked at those two hard nubs, earning a bellow from the ox. His deep voice squeaked temporarily but slowly came back down as his nipples were taken care off with soft but callous touches. "Don't… do that again…"

"Don't be modest with yourself. You loved that. Look at you, you're hard all over and I don't mean your nipples or cock but your whole body. It seems that you're shaking from head to toe and if I'm not mistaken, you do want this, don't you?"

Master Ox gritted his teeth and tried to suppress his moans. Those torturous paws had yet to leave its place and there was no telling what this reptile was about to do. Sighing in defeat, the male finally dive through pool of lust. "Y-Yes… I-I… do love it…"

"There you go…" The croc stopped tweaking and lifted the ox's chin up, giving soft little kisses on to his nose, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The ox was hesitating for a moment but managed to find his precious voice, "Would you… do more…"

"I thought you'd never ask my dear friend." Smiling like a devil planning out his evil scheme, Master Croc got off from his lap and lowered himself to groin level, peeking under to watch a throbbing cock twitching and bouncing in the air. The ox's shaft had grown to full erection but left unattended. That was definitely something that should be fixed and the croc was more than happy to take over that duty. Opening his muzzle with tongue slathered up at the side of it, the head had disappeared into his warm cavern and the scent of male assault his nostrils. The smell was intoxicating and actually made his body shudder momentarily.

Working more on to the tip of that meat, Master Croc had managed to wet as much as possible. As more and more of the length entered into his muzzle, he was careful enough to not use teeth at all. He knew all too well how this could affect their current situation because he needed the ox to believe in him as much as possible. If he wanted to go on further, both male must start building trust. Due to their loyalty towards Kung Fu, both had yet to encounter such sinful acts and truth be told, both of them were a virgins.

Of course, Master Croc knew more about being gay compared to the ox but he never had the privilege of being broken in before. He wanted his first to be somebody special… somebody that he loved the most… and to somebody that was large and bulky in both cock and body. His eyes were closed tightly as every suckle in his mouth heightened his senses, and finally, his nose had touched to the base of it. This time, it was stronger than ever. The aroma of Master Ox made his cock jump and with each breath, his body was filled with need that he couldn't respond to.

He was more than eager to suck on to that cock and in no time, Master Ox was thoroughly wet. That beautiful specimen of a manhood throbbed in the air and judging from the owner's body, he was about ready to explode, "Not yet, my good friend."

"Ungh… what do you want? You've had your fill with my body. You've assaulted the holy temple of what belongs to me and yet you want more?" He growled with nose flared in anger.

Cupping the ox's chin up, Master Croc gave a soft peck on to lips, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Master Croc… ufff… don't play games with me…" Final words of moan generated through his throat and he threw his head back, both eyes closed shut as he tried to release the pain and pleasure that coursed through the veins of his cock. Gripping on to the bed as hard as he could, the ox submitted his body entirely to the croc. Despite his vulnerable position, the reptile had yet to show any signs of dominance. Perhaps he was toying with his prey but his actions said otherwise when he started to straddle himself upon the ox.

The male underneath gave a throaty growl and stopped the croc's movement. "What do you think you're doing?"

The croc gave another loving lick on to his nose, "What do you think it looks like? You're going to enter me."

"B-But…"

"But what, Master Ox…"

The ox's eyes fixated itself onto him. This was his first time admiring such beauty of another man. His green scales were smooth and clean, due to his hygienic nature but what took the ox's interest the most was how well endowed the other male was. Even though he didn't have chest as large as he did but it was sizeable nonetheless. There were signs of abs slowly developing from between his upper torso and despite his shorter height; he makes it up by his bulky shoulders. Soon enough, Master Ox inhaled the sweet scent of another, drinking in lust as it pierced through his senses. A soft moan and growl; clearly horny and pent up.

Master Croc knew that the ox was staring over at his physique but he didn't mind at all. No, in fact, it was rather arousing. He hardly ever gets to have any one admire him before and this was his chance to portray his narcissistic side. His ass grinded against the ox's balls as he watched that penis throbbed and bounced against that large muscle gut, pre drizzled down through the length of it. Holding both paws up, the croc swayed his body from left to right as gently as he could but tried to keep the mood up.

"I-I don't think I'm used to doing such viral acts…" The croc blushed and looked away, putting his paws down.

"Don't…" Master Ox turned his head towards him and gave a soft peck, in exchange for a smile of concern, "I've never seen you in such light before. What did you do to yourself?"

"I did nothing… Master…" He confessed bashfully, "I just… that you were in to such slutty acts…"

"Well don't. Just be yourself. You are a handsome man. I don't know why I haven't realized it before but you are one hell of a sexy stud."

"Y-You really think so?"

Master Ox smiled warmly, "Yes you are. Now quit teasing me and start some fucking. Or I'll ram my large weapon down yours."

The croc laughed a little before stroking the ox's manhood. It hasn't gone down one bit and that was good. He wouldn't mind giving another short tease but both were too eager and horned up to make for another move of foreplay. The ox wrapped his large arms around the male and helped him down, hips tried to guide towards the very entrance that could possible make the croc moan like a bitch. Despite their growing passion for each other, it was awkward enough that the ox couldn't enter into him properly.

Master Croc chuckled slightly before showing him the ropes. This was definitely a virgin and most of them were usually eager to have a go at it. The reptile grasped the shaft that was about to penetrate his confines and slowly descended, feel the pressure burning at the rim. Hissing slightly, Master Croc clenched his teeth in pain but in the end, he managed to engulf that massive head in. His warm muscles contracted and gripped along the shaft of the ox, letting off a deep moan of pleasure. He wasn't the only one though. Master Ox nearly lost his composure as the tight muscle ring wrapped around him like a tight fitting glove, a perfect size for such a large male.

Soft grunts echoed through the prison walls but slowly turned into gentle moans of pleasure. It took a while for the croc master to adapt to that large weapon as he himself wasn't very experienced in this kind of situation. Undoubtedly, he did have one or two rendezvous of his own but none of those were enough to prepare him for such a massive male. In the end, he was glad that it was accommodating enough for the ox. He had reach to the base of that cock and breathes a sigh of relief. Looking up to the ox, he was glad that the master was enjoying himself. Tongue rolled out to the side as saliva formed a bridge connecting from his lips to the croc's cock, pure ecstasy enraptured his senses and he could do nothing about it.

Despite the joy of being filled to the brim with such massive proportion, Master Croc had other plans. Both paws held on to the shoulders of the ox and he started moving his hips up and down, drilling himself as pleasure shot through his senses. Each pump felt like a whole new feeling of sex as the tip jammed right at his prostrate, stifling his cock to throb with every pump. The faster he went, the heavier it got, unable to control his passion for such a big male.

At that exact moment, Master Ox soon realized how much he needed this. The touch of another individual, the warmth of another… it was something that he wanted to yearn for all his life but Kung Fu did nothing more than hinder those feelings. But now… he had the chance to experience such joyful meaning of sex. By the gods, this was definitely something that should be taught in the temple by Master Flying Rhino. Then again, sex was an act of both good and evil, or, so he was told. How could that be true…?

His eyes gazed over to Master Croc and lifted his chin up, staring deeply into his beautiful set of eyes, wonderful looking ones he might add. At that moment, the reptile had stopped pumping himself out but gave a loving kiss of nature to the ox, moaning deeply with lust. Their tongues bath in the glory of love as Master Ox took over. He carried the sloppy croc on to the ground and laid him on his back, pinning both arms down dominantly; the very instinct of a bovine. The croc yelped loudly but quickly silenced himself as both legs were pushed upwards, hoisting them up to reveal his puckered looking hole.

The ox's nose flared noisily and didn't want to wait any longer. He gave a few strokes on to his cock and before he knew it, it was buried deep into the croc. The other male cried out in pain but that didn't deter the ox from slowing down one bit. Something was definitely different but he couldn't do anything to stop it. In and out that massive bull hood went, drilling and fucking his ass like an enraged animal. His grunts and moans were incoherent by now and luckily enough for him; the ox produced far more pre compared to him. Thank the gods for the copious amount of substance because he was feeling quite sore, his inner muscles burned in pain but by the end of it, the ox managed to hit his prostate again and again.

"Unrgh… where the fuck did you even learn to do this?" Master Croc retorted.

The ox slapped that gullible ass and it jingled in response. "Shut up and take my seed!"

_Shit! This guy's a fucking machine! _

As their feelings started blooming for each other, Master Ox lowered himself down and gave a soft peck on to the croc's lips, smiling like a little child. Never in his life had he thought of doing such act and better yet, sharing it with somebody that he had known for quite a while now. The croc wrapped both arms along the ox's neck and started scratching in between his ears, resulting in a small whimper.

"Oohh… that's nice…" His eyes fluttered like butterfly wings, "Don't stop… that hit a nice spot…"

"Mmm… that's a good little bull. Who's a big ox?"

"B-Big o-ox?" Master Ox blushed heavily.

"Yeah… you're an enormous ox. C'mon, you're big, strong and protective. You could be any one's protector any day."

At those words, the ox buried his face under the croc's chest, whimpering aloud. Now this was something that you don't see every day. The mighty Kung Fu master whimpering and snuggling up to another with his tail tucked in between his legs, worried about what others would say about him. The reptile laughed and giggled to himself. "What's wrong?"

"I… I… You're… really good at this…"

Dominant as he is, the male definitely showed a better part of his submissive side. "Well, that's cause I like you."

The ox looked away. "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

The croc growled and gave those his butt cheeks a hard slap. "No, I'm not. Now stop talking and start breeding me. I'm gonna cum soon…"

"Hell yeah, you're gonna cum." Another sharp thrust and a burst of pre shot off from the croc's slit. The ox had yet to actually finish fucking the poor reptile and had no intention of stopping now. His large balls slapped on to that ass like a pair of swinging pendulums, probably filled with weeks' worth of cum and he was more than willing to dump them all into one place; namely, the male underneath him.

The croc had a death grip on to his shaft and rapidly pumped away, roused by the tension that had been building within him ever since they started their portentous act of nature. His gaze never left the ox above him and he wanted to stay the way it should be. If he was going to share these feeling of love that dwelled in his heart, what better way than to watch the ox ride it out? The ox's breathing was soon hard and incoherent, occasional grunts puffed out from his large nostrils. Soon enough, the male shook and quaked, voice quivering as words failed to escape his throat.

Despite his efforts, Master Ox finally caved in, splattering shots after shots of sweet bovine seed into his partner. His roar shook the very walls of the prison and luckily for both of them; there weren't any other prisoners around. It was loud and his pumping was hard. Each spurt of hot cum that was produced raked through his body and no words could describe this wonderful feeling. Soon enough, Master Croc had an ass full of cum, courtesy of Master Ox himself and he was glad that that happened.

Looking at his body, the croc realized that he had yet to explode.

"Y-You… d-din't cum…" The ox panted, exhausted.

"Ungh… fuck… Yeah… why don't you help me cum, huh?" Master Croc gave a sly wink but he knew that he couldn't keep that cool any moment longer.

His paws stroked as fast as possible, trying to shoot as much cum as he could and the very fact that he had an ass full of seed pushed him even more. The croc groaned and moaned loudly but was muffled in a second with the ox kissing over him. With closed eyes, Master Croc relished in the midst of pleasure and lust. The act itself was enough to trigger his senses and that was what he did. Master Ox, however, had something else up his sleeve. If this scaly loved having a cock up his ass, why not give it to him?

The bovine started giving in a few hard thrust, hitting the croc's prostrate and he yelped in pleasure. His paws gave in and so did his cock.

_Splat! Splat! Splat!_

"Fuck! Master Ox! Ungh…!"

His cries of significant pleasure resounded through the walls and the only one here to hear them was the other male, far stronger and bolder than he was. Ropes after ropes of cum caked over his belly and Master Ox was more than happy to watch the croc unleashed his virile nature. Final shot gave out and the rest subsided to trickles, dripping off from the tip till the base. Both males were more than happy to enjoy their final moments together and what better way than to show their care and concern for each other.

The ox slowly pulled his cock out and as he did that, a few droplets of cum began to escape from that puckered hole, slowly trickled to the ground. Master Croc groaned in pleasure as he shivered from the sudden emptiness that had been his tail hole. With a lewd slurp, it was out, leaving an empty agape. Master Ox smiled and carried the exhausted croc up, placing him on his lap before nuzzling his nape. Nothing could have described the utmost pleasure that he had done and for his own better judgment, there's nothing more than a quick snuggle. Letting off a loud grunt, he kissed the croc one last time before lying down on his back, bringing the male along with him.

"You know," the ox stroked his forehead. "This doesn't change anything, right?"

"Fuck yeah it changes, a whole lot of things if you ask me." Master Croc looked up.

They chuckled for a moment before letting their warmth settled in, enjoying each other's company. Few crashes from above woke their senses and both bolted straight up.

"Think something is gonna happen?" The croc asked.

"If it does, we'll be ready for them." Final word of encouragement and the ox balled both fist up, prepared for any fight. Despite his readiness for battle and sudden urge for blood lust, a loud bang of explosion broke, several chaotic cries for help reverberated through the air and another crash came down. The prison roof shook and rumbled like an earth shattering quake had occurred.

"What is going on up there?" The ox bellowed.

"Friend, we have to get out of here, now."

Before he could reply, howls of wolves broke through the night, followed by a few others.

"That… is not a good sign…" Master Ox slammed at the bars as hard as he could but unable to get it open A few jabs and growls were quickly silenced when a sudden panda dropped in, rolling on to the ground like a fat lazy blob that he is.

_This is going to be good._

* * *

><p>There, I've done it. It's not the best of my work or whatever but I just felt like writing and sharing my thoughts out. I enjoy getting hit with critics and trolls! And of course, cookies! No, you don't get cookies if you didn't comment and tell something that helps me to be a good writer.<p> 


End file.
